


4 Things about Ranger 4

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	4 Things about Ranger 4

I don’t own RPM. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

 

There were multiple things Dillon would never understand about Ziggy. The first one that crossed his mind while watching him was: how can this man eat peanut butter and pickle sandwiches? Ziggy was in the kitchen talking to Flynn between bites of his weird sandwich. He could see Flynn roll his eyes; Ziggy probably told another bad joke but he looked so cute when he laughed.

The second was, as Flynn phrased it, “How can such a skinny git punch so well?” Dillon watched Scott and Ziggy sparring. Dillon figured he’d picked up fighting techniques in the cartel, but he still didn’t know where Ziggy got the strength. Dillon had seen _all_ of Ziggy, he didn’t look very muscular but damn could he leave bruises with his punches.

The third thing that confused Dillon was how is Ziggy so caring after everything he’s been through? Dillon watched Summer and Ziggy playing with a few kids at the park. Ziggy helped one up that fell and then pushed a few on the swings. Even to adults he could be pretty trusting, when most cartel members are cautious for life. He was glad to be the one Ziggy trusted the most though.

The last thing was the hardest for Dillon to understand. How could Ziggy see so much in him? Dillon was focused on three things: his car, defeating Venjix, and finding his sister. How Ziggy wormed his way in he wasn’t entirely sure but somehow Ziggy was just as interested in him. He could feel his heart start racing every time Ziggy looked at him with those wide eyes. Dillon couldn’t remember his past, but he knew he wanted Ziggy in his future.

“Dillon? Are you even paying attention?”

“Yes.”

“What did I say then?”

“That you love me?”

Ziggy chuckled, “While that is true, no. What were you so focused on?”

“Lost in thoughts about you.”

“You sound like a sappy teenager.”

“You love it.”

Ziggy rolled his eyes but smiled and stood up, “Come on, you promised we could go for a ride today. Maybe while we are out you can buy yourself a diary to write your feelings in.” He stuck his tongue out at Dillon as he neared the car.

Dillon gave Ziggy a quick kiss before he went around to the driver side. “Better watch it or I’ll leave you somewhere and make you walk home.”

Ziggy chuckled, “You wouldn’t dare. You’d miss me too much.”

Dillon smirked as he pulled out of the garage, “Wanna bet?”


End file.
